No longer ZERO Now we are ONE
by ritzy-kun
Summary: My first yuri fic. KxY Kouya is at her desk thinking of Yamato. Thoughts drift to the previous night....She dreams about what happened.


I should never had gone into the bar with her, it was stupid...oh so very stupid. She gets drunk every time, and I'm the one who has to carry her back to the apartment. Then that...oh my...I sit here, at my desk, writing in my journal, as my cheeks go pink, recalling the events of the night before...

+~Z-E-R-O: K~+

'She must weigh more than she looks...fat ass...' No, I can't say that about her. Yamato is my world, I'd do anything for her...anything... "Why me?" I mutter quietly to the darkness, careful not to wake a sleeping someone in my arms. I'm about an hour away from the place we call home; a little apartment at the outskirts of town. I got to the door, and gently opened it, moving in and placing my blond on the couch, stretching a moment before going to the kitchen to grab some coffee. I take two cups in, knowing full well when she wakes, she'll want some.

"Yamato..." I whisper, bending to place a kiss on her lips. I can still taste the sake on them, she drank really hard... I go into our bedroom to undress, and slip into a large T-shirt and shorts. I pull off my fake ears, placing them on the bed. 'Why then...why...HER...' My eyes tear up and I shake my head. I must not cry, it was wonderful to share that time with Yamato...I hope she wakes up soon...

+~Z-E-R-O: Y~+

Slowly I open my eyes, the dim light from the stereo all but blinding to my vision. "Oww...my head" I hiss, arching my head over the couch arm to see where my other half was. Our light was on so she was probably in the bedroom. I smell coffee, and sit up, looking curiously at the cup sitting on the table, still seemingly hot. "Kouya.." I smile, and take a sip, the buzz bringing me to my feet.

I was awake, but not sober. My mind wanted one thing: to screw Kouya so hard, she'd feel it for a week. I think about nothing after that single sip of coffee, except for her. I throw off my top, and start to walk, shakily, to the room. My drunken eyes see her, sitting on the bed; her fake ears discarded. She turns to me, her face sad, but I can't tell, being drunk and all. I jump at her, pinning her arms to the bed, and hurriedly taking her in. Her small body, the frame of her hair against her face, the way her breasts perked as I rubbed my body on hers. The small sound she made caught my attention, and in my drunken mind, she was waiting for me...

+~Z-E-R-O: K~+

I jumped when she came into the room, and tackled me, feverishly rubbing her body over mine, pinning my hands down. I breathe hard and make a small sound, which provokes her into action. I groan as she massages my breasts through the fabric of my shirt. She's already topless, and she had worn no bra with her shirt, so I incline my head to swipe my tongue at a nipple. She gasps, and roughly pulls me up to a kiss, her saliva trailing down my mouth as she delves her tongue inside.

She releases my hands and I pull them to her top, pulling at her buds; hardening them. She yanks at my shirt, tearing it off, as her feet meet my shorts; her experienced toes grabbing the hem, and freeing my lower half. We stare at one another, her hands moving to take my glasses gently off.

+~Z-E-R-O: Y~+

My caffeine high is nearly gone, so I capture her mouth in a strong kiss, while her hands trail down my body, unclasping my skirt, and letting it drape down my legs. Her glasses have come off and are in my hand, I place them on the dresser, then return to her attention. I somehow pulled off her shirt long ago, and now we mesh our bodies together, embracing one another, as we sing the song of sex. Moans, the steady creaking of the bed, and the occasional pant, were the only sounds in the room.

I lower my head to her belly button, pressing my nose into it. It drives her mad as I tease her; now fully awake, eyes shining. I shake off my skirt, and lower my head further, my tongue poking in that special place it had gone many times before. I move my muscle in and out, blowing into it, making her squirm.

**O-N-E: K**

I've removed her last article, my hands ready for more. My mind is hypersensitive as I feel her, literally stroking me with her tongue, moving in and out. "Ya-Yamato..." I pant breathlessly, as I bite my lip, trying not to scream.

"Kou-"She says, using my pet-name she calls me by when drunk, or at least I think she still is... "I want to hear your beautiful voice." Her words heavy, and a bit slurred, her breath of stale sake blowing over me. I shakily nod, as she pulls me close, her hands now massaging my ass, the warm tingly feeling returning to my cheeks as it always does.

**O-N-E: Y**

"Kou-" I say, my eyes tinted with lust, and my words heavy on my tongue. "I want to hear you scream..." She abides and opens her mouth, ready for me.

My hands go to her ass, waiting momentarily before jabbing two fingers into her, delicately stroking her insides, while sucking at a boob.

**O-N-E: K**

I feel pressure inside me, building, higher, and higher, as she mover her fingers, thrusting into me, as her mouth works wonders on my breast. She hits the spot; as my legs tighten around her, and I cry out. "YAAMAATOO!!" I yell, the word loud and clear on my lips despite the trouble my lips had forming it. Something snapped, and I just go limp, feeling like a popped balloon.

I feel her face near mine and she draws me in to a kiss, long and incredible. My tongue, this time, was in her warm crevasse, exploring, and finding it wondrous. We separate, bodies still intertwined, heads near, looking in the others eyes.

**O-N-E**

Kouya smiled at me, something she hadn't done for several years. "Kouya.." I whisper to her, my hand caressing her face lightly, as she started to cry. She was always the one to break down first...suffer the most...

Now, we are together. We are no longer bound by the name which tied our fate; ZERO. We are one, free to be who we want to be.

"Yamato," I say, as she turns her head, kissing my cheek and smiling her smile that warmed my soul.

"Yeah, Kou?" I know she's no longer drunk, but she guesses I've grown fond of my name...and I have.

I wrap my arms around her, burying my head in the crook of he neck. "I love you..." I say, and drift off to sleep.

It was a big dream. I awake, my head on my journal, and pen on the floor. I hear the door unlock and I go to greet my beloved.

+We are no longer ZERO – We are now ONE+


End file.
